La historia después de los sombrero de paja
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Después de 'separarse' los sombrero de paja tendrán mas aventuras :3
1. La nueva historia

La historia después de los Sombrero de paja *Nota: Los personajes de One Piece son propiedad de Eicchiro Oda.

Después de que Luffy se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas, y cada sombrero de paja su respectivo sueño, estuvieron en el mas. Decidieron que, era tiempo que cada uno tomara sus caminos y decisiones, aunque, no del todo separados.

Se quedaron en una isla, y ah comenzaron a tomar sus distintos caminos en esa peque a isla.  
Sanji comenzó a trabajar duro para hacer un restaurante completamente hermoso atendiendo de una manera espectacular a las señoritas

Usopp se puso a crear nuevas armas y cachibaches, haciendoce gran amigo de los niños del pueblo.

Franky trabajaba como carpintero.

Brook tuvo dificultades al principio Como era de esperarse, pero tocaba música para las personas de la isla.

Nami hacia mapas y cosas por el estilo en la isla, la gente normalmente le pedía mapas para viajar a cualquier lugar.

Zoro era un poco dificil de aceptar, debido a ser tan Aterrador pero poco a poco lo tomaron mas como un protector que como un villano.

Robin tenia una hermosa tienda de flores, las cuidaba mucho y se le vendían muy bien.  
Chopper era el mejor doctor de toda la cuidad, cuidaba de todos sin excepción y era muy buen amigo de todos.  
Y por ultimo Luffy, Luffy era tan, tan infantil, tan juguet n con todos y gran amigo, el no era tratado especialmente como un rey porque se comportaba como una persona normal pero seguía siendo el rey de los piratas.  
A pesar de que eran piratas con recompensas muy altas, la gente los acepto poco a poco y, se convirtieron en uno mas .  
Un día, Robin salio para comprar cosas y se encontró con Zoro, dormido como siempre, fuera de una tienda.  
-Kenshi-san, Kenshi-san despierta

- Huh? Robin?-Bostezo con una lagrima en el ojo.  
-Si asi es Kenshi-san-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Pero, que haces aquí ?  
-Pues yo vine a comprar comida, y tu que haces aquí ?  
-Yo? Pues, yo ¿que hago aquí ?  
-No lo se-Dijo riendo.  
-Oh! Ahora recuerdo que, vine aquí en la noche buscando al ero-cook porque queria comida pero, me quede dormido.  
-Pero el restaurante de Sanji esta a 2 calles de aquí .  
- De verdad?

-Si, pero bueno, voy a comprar.  
Robin iba a entrar a la tienda cuando de pronto llego Chopper corriendo.  
- Robin~!- Dijo el adorable renito.  
- Que pasa Chopper?-Dijo mientras Zoro ve a todo con el ojo medio abierto.  
-Robin quería ver si podíamos ir a comer al restaurante de Sanji ^^

-Claro, pero vine a comprar algo, me acompañas?  
-Si ^^

-Kenshi-san no vienes?

- Huh? Por que ?

-Porque dijiste que estabas buscando a Sanji- Dijo Robin sonriente.  
-Esta bien.  
Robin y Chopper fueron a comprar lo que Robin necesitaba y luego fueron al restaurante de Sanji.  
Zoro estuvo siguiendo a Robin y Chopper.  
Después de un rato, llegaron al restaurante de Sanji, que era lujoso y celestial.

-Robin-chwan~ que te trae por aquí? ~

-Eh venido con Zoro y Chopper, venimos a comer ^^

-Marimo no se te ocurra hacerle algo a Robin-chwan- Dijo algo enojado y algo celoso.  
-Dejame en paz Ero-cook.  
-Basta dejen de pelear por favor, Sanji podr as darnos una mesa?-Dijo el tierno renito.  
- Huh? Ah si Chopper.  
Sanji llevo a Robin, Zoro y Chopper a una mesa para 3 personas, era algo curioso pero parecían una familia.  
Después de comer, Chopper fue a su consultorio, despidiéndose de Robin y Zoro.  
Cuando el renito se fue Robin le dijo a Zoro

-Kenshi-san, bueno, la verdad es que -Dijo con un tono algo nervioso.  
-Oye Robin-Dijo interrumpiéndola.  
- Que.. que pasa?

-Yo... yo - Zoro estaba sonrojado y sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar y su corazón latía fuertemente.-Yo, Tu, Robin tu me g-g-g-gus..

De pronto llego Luffy corriendo y gritando ¡CARNE!  
- Oigan chicos! :D como están?  
- Luffy que haces aquí ?-Pregunto Zoro algo molesto.  
- Yo? Pues yo vine a comer carne :3 y tu?  
-Pues yo.. Eso no te importa!  
-Bueno esta bieen~

- Robin vámonos!  
-_Que extraños están_ :/ - Penso Luffy.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Hola! :3 este es mi primer FanFic espero les haya gustado... como podrán notar, este FanFic tiene historia de Zorobin y tambien conforme pase pondre LuNa :B espero les vaya gustando el Fanfic y, voy a subir el siguiente capitulo después, apenas lo estoy haciendo :3 Hasta luego y gracias por leer.**


	2. Familia?

_Que extraños están_ :/ - Penso Luffy.

Zoro estaba un poco sonrojado aún, llevándose a Robin de la mano.

Robin aún estaba impactada por tal acto del espadachín, ella tambien estaba ligeramente sonrojada, apenada, pero sobre todo feliz. Ella no dejaba de pensar en el, se puso a pensar en cada momento que estaba con el, que la hacia sonreír, mientras que Zoro pensaba muchas cosas, pero lo más importante que pensaba era en esa mujer.

-_No puedo creer que Luffy sea tan idiota! Además ¿en que estabas pensando Zoro? ¿Qué intentabas decirle?_

-_¿Qué tendrá Zoro?, hemos caminado por 15 minutos sin rumbo alguno y no ah soltado mi mano…_

De pronto Zoro paro de caminar, haciendo que Robin chocara con el ligeramente, Zoro se dio la vuelta, la miro a los hermosos ojos azules de ella, y, se armo de valor, no había vuelta atrás.

-Robin- Le dijo el.

-¿S..Si?

-Yo te… te… ¡te amo!- Robin se quedo impactada a tal comentario, pero sentía felicidad y, y un sentimiento que nunca antes pensó sentir- Eres lo más importante para mí, yo te amo…

-Kenshi-san…. Yo… yo…

-No tienes que decir nada, es probable que no sientas lo mismo por mi- Dijo un poco triste y nervioso por lo que diría la morena.

-Escúchame, Yo, yo también t…¡te amo!

Muchas personas de la isla, veían ese hermoso momento, todos los conocían, y quedaron felices e impactados al saber que tenían un mutuo amor.

Era algo maravillosamente… raro ._.

Cerca de la escena, pasaba Usopp y al escuchar todo eso no tuvo palabras, se quedo hecho piedra.

-Así que… te gusta Robin, ¿no Zoro?- Dijo el narizón.

Zoro de inmediato volteo y se sonrojo, además asintió con la cabeza un poco apenado.

-_No puedo creer que Usopp haya escuchado, maldita sea, no me dejara nunca en paz, ni a Robin_…- Pensó Zoro.

-Bueno, ¿Qué mas da? Los opuestos se atraen ¿o no?- Dijo Usopp

-¿Como que los opuestos? ¬¬

-Si, los opuestos, Robin es muy linda y sonriente y tu, tu Zoro eres…

-¿Yo soy que? – Dijo con una mirada aterradora.

-Nada nada- Dijo asustado.

De pronto, Chopper apareció, estaba sorprendido pero también estaba feliz, no sabia que decir, lo había escuchado todo.

-Robin…

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?

-Yo, también te amo- dijo con una linda sonrisa- Pero, no como te ama Zoro, yo, te amo como una madre, mi mamá no me acepó incluso creo que sentía vergüenza porque yo fuera su hijo.

-Chopper- Dijo sonriendo mientras lloraba levemente, ella se sentía tan feliz, era una felicidad tan, tan hermosa.

-¿Robin por qué lloras?

-Porque me siento muy feliz Chopper.

-La gente del pueblo los veía tan conmovidos, por la declaración de Zoro y la de Chopper.

Chopper también comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan feliz, creía por fin tener una madre, que lo amaba, tal y como era, de cierta forma, era extraño ser un reno que su madre era una humana, pero eso no importaba, Chopper era tan feliz. Zoro se sentía feliz pero, el tambien quería formar parte de esa familia.

-Zoro, sabes algo, también me siento feliz de que le hayas dicho eso a Robin- dijo sonriendo.

-¿P..Por qué?

-Porque tu eres también como mi padre J

-Zoro felizmente, abrazo a Chopper y a Robin como si fuesen padre madre e hijo.


	3. Los celos y confeciones

Después de la confesión de Zoro, había pasado cerca de 1 semana.

Y un día cualquiera, Robin llego con Zoro y le dijo

-Zoro, llevamos cerca de una semana 'juntos' y yo, quisiera saber si…

-Si ¿Qué?

-¿Si podríamos tener una c..cita?

-Huh? Bueno, si es lo que quieres.

Ellos 2 salieron por por primera vez solos, primero fueron a una tienda de flores, Zoro tansolo complacía a Robin.

-Que hermosas flores- Dijo Robin con una enorme sonrisa.

Zoro tenía una ligera sonrisa al ver a Robin tan feliz, y entonces….

-Oye, mira esa chica tan linda- Dijo un muchacho que pasaba por la calle.

-¿Cual?

-La que ve las flores, esta super hermosa.

-Si es verdad.

-¿Vamos por ella?-Dijo uno de los muchachos.

-Claro!

Zoro que escuchaba la conversación se puso celoso, no quería que se le acercaran a Robin, así que fue a donde Robin y le dio un beso en los labios, Robin se quedo sorprendida pero feliz.

-Huh estaba con ese hombre tan extraño.

-Si tienes razón vamonos.- Dijeron los muchachos disgustados.

Robin se llevo unas orquídeas muy hermosas, y unas semillas de algunas plantas para su florería.

Fueron a varios lugares, Zoro protegía a Robin celosamente y llevo a Robin a su casa.

-Bueno hasta luego Kenshi-san ^^

-Si, hasta mañana.

Robin le robo un tierno beso y entró a su casa, donde se encontraba Chopper, a veces Chopper dormía con Robin y a veces en su consultorio.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Luffy y Nami los habían estado viendo en algunos momentos de su cita…

Los únicos que sabían eran Usopp que accidentalmente escucho y Chopper, ambos dijeron que no se lo dirían a nadie más.

* * *

-Robin, si somos una familia, ¿por que no vivimos todos en una misma casa?-Dijo el inocente renito.

Robin se sonrojo ligeramente a ese comentario y le contestó –Bueno Chopper lo que pasa es que… emm bueno el…

-Bueno no importa, me ire a dormir Robin.

-Si, buenas noches Chopper.

El renito se fue a una cama doble que compartía con Robin, cuando Robin fue a dormir, Chopper ya se encontraba dormido, ella se acostó y no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Chopper, esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Robin una y otra vez.

_Si somos una familia, ¿Por qué no vivimos todos en una misma casa?_

Ella no lograba darle una respuesta, y pensó toda la noche en eso, apenas logrando dormir.

* * *

-Oye Nami, ¿Por qué Robin y Zoro se dieron un beso?- Dijo Luffy a la mañana siguiente mientras hablaba con Nami.

-Idiota…

-¿Cómo que idiota?

-Cuando 2 personas se dan un beso significa que se aman, ¡idiota!

-¿ A si?

-Si, que tonto ¿acaso no lo sabias?

-No pero, en ese caso…

-¿Que estas diciendo Lu-

En ese momento, Luffy le dio un beso a Nami, Nami quedando muy sorprendida.

-¿Lu.. Luffy que estas haciendo?-Le preguntó Nami completamente sonrojada.

-Dijiste que los que se aman se besan ¿o no?- dijo riendo- tu me gustas Nami.

Nami se sorpendió y se sonrojo aún mas.

-S… Si pero, yo, no sabia que tu me…

-¿Acaso no te gusto?- Dijo Luffy con un tono triste aunque falso

-B.. Bueno si pero, no pensé que tu… me quisie- Luffy calló a Nami con un beso de nuevo.

Nami completamente sonrojada le grito- ¡Luffy pero que crees que haces!

-Dijiste que te gustaba.

-Luffy…

-Nami, de verdad me gustas, pero, no sabia como decirtelo, tampoco es algo que yo suela hacer.

-Luffy… yo… quiero que sepas, que tu también me gustas, y ¡mucho! Pero- Luffy volvió a callarla con un beso y rio

-¡Que no se te haga costumbre callarme así!

Luffy rio a carcajadas.

-Bueno Nami de verdad me gus-

Esta vez fue Nami quien lo callo con un beso.-Vez? No es tan lindo siendo tu la victima.-Dijo Nami.

-Pues, a mi me gustó- Dijo Luffy.

-Maldito ¬¬

-_Me gusta Luffy tan idiota como es_- Pensó Nami.


	4. ¿Casarse?

**Hola :D el 4to Fic que hago, ¿Que tal? se que será un poco dificil hacer las cosas entre Luffy y Nami pero lo hare si o si :D **

* * *

-_Me gusta Luffy tan idiota como es_- Pensó Nami.

-_Me gusta Nami, dominante y mandona_- pensó Luffy

-Oye Robin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que te eh visto muy triste y decaída ¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno, es que, Chopper me hizo cierto comentario, que me puso mucho a pensar.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Bueno, me pregunto que si nosotros somos una familia…

-Aja

-Que… porque no vivíamos todos juntos.

-¿EH?-Preguntó Zoro sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno, lo cierto, es que yo también me lo pregunto.

Zoro se sonrojo más

-¿E.. Es eso lo que quieres?

-S..Si

-Entonces, esta bien…

* * *

Los días pasaban y Robin se mudo de su pequeño departamento a una casa mas grande, como para 5 personas y comenzó a vivir con Zoro y Chopper, ahora de verdad eran una familia, era tan hermoso.

Pero, un día…

-Robin haz visto a Chopper quiero que me acom-

Z.. Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la morena, mientras se cambiaba.

-L..Lo siento mucho- Dijo sonrojado.

-No tienes porque disculparte, después de todo, somos una pareja ¿o no?

-Bu-bueno si pero-Dijo algo nervioso –Pero un momento, ¿Qué somos Robin y yo? ¿Somos novios? ¿Qué somos?

-Oye Robin

-Mande- Dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-¿Qué es lo que somos?

-¿Qué somos dices? Es muy fácil, nosotros somos… somos…. ¿Qué somos?

-No lo se, por eso te pregunto.

-Pues no lo se.

-Exactamente por eso Robin, para sacarnos de dudas…

-¿Cómo que sacarnos de dudas?- En ese momento Zoro se arrodillo, saco una pequeña caja y…

-Nico Robin… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Robin no paraba de llorar y taparse la boca con las manos lloraba por tanta felicidad y asintió con la cabeza. Lo abrazo y le dio un beso.

En eso llegaba Chopper, abrió la puerta de la casa y se encontró con Robin llorando y Zoro abrazándola.

-¿Qué te paso Robin?- Dijo el renito preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo que, ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

-¿Por qué?- Dijo el renito

Robin le mostró el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, Chopper lo miro por unos segundos, sin entender el significado de eso.

-No entiendo.

-¿No?

-No.

-Este anillo significa que, estamos comprometidos- dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-Entonces… ¿somos una familia?

-Siempre lo hemos sido, pero, ahora, Zoro y yo estamos comprometidos, lo cual significa que, estaremos juntos, toda la vida.

-Ohh ¿Enserio?

-Si asi es.

* * *

Los meses pasaban, Zoro y Robin seguian comprometidos, aun sin casarse.

Habían pasado exactamente 2 meses desde entonces, vivian felizmente, ya toda la tripulación estaba enterada de su amor, mientras eso pasaba, Luffy y Nami, también se comprometieron, fue algo inexplicable, debido a la inocencia de Luffy, pero, fue mas bien Nami quien le propuso matrimonio y el dijo que si, no teniendo mucha idea de que había hecho, solo sabia que estaría con su navegante toda su vida, y eso le agradaba.

* * *

-Luffy, ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que nos comprometimos, y quisiera casarme.

-¿Casarse? Ahora recuerdo que Hancock insistía en algo llamado así.

-Pero bueno, casarse es lo siguiente a comprometerse, es decir algo mas formal.

-Ah, entonces esta bien, hagámoslo.

-Bueno pero no es algo así de fácil, hay que tener los preparativos.

-Hablas mucho, ¿no podemos simplemente vivir?

-Luffy ~- Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono coqueto- al casarse hay muchas aventuras después.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo que?-Dijo emocionado.

-¿No se te ocurre nada?- Dijo aun coqueteandole.

-Mmmm no nada, vamos dime.

_Este hombre no tiene remedio, su inocencia es enorme_- Pensó Nami.

-¿De verdad nada?- Le coqueteo aún, le guiño un ojo, se le acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda- ¿Nada?

-¡No, nada! :D

_Parece que esto costara mas trabajo del que pensé-_ Pensó Nami.

-Bueno Nami, ¿nos vamos a casar? ¿Cuándo?

-_Idiota_- Bueno pues a mi me parecería bien que nos casáramos dentro de 2 meses, ¿bien?

-¡Si! :D

* * *

**Este Fic tardo porque no sabia como seguir la historia pero, ah sido bueno, la inocencia de Luffy no tiene comparacion xD espero disfruten mis Fanfics y todo eso ;D**


	5. Después de casarse ¿Que sigue?

**Nota: Este capitulo es un poco corto, lo siento. :)**

* * *

La boda de Luffy y Nami llegó, y fue un acontecimiento hermoso, además de que, fue una boda doble, con Zoro y Robin, Sanji estaba celoso y triste pero a la vez feliz porque sus 2 señoritas encontraron la felicidad eterna, incluso varias veces amenazó a Zoro y Luffy con que las cuidaran antes que a su vida, sobre todo a Zoro, que no se llevaba precisamente bien con el.

Después de la boda, todo fue paz y armonía, casi todo el pueblo había asistido.

Desde ahí, eran Monkey D. Nami y Roronoa Robin.

Los años pasaron volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habían pasado cerca de 2 años.

Y, algo que nadie esperaba, paso…

¡Robin y Nami estaban embarazadas!

Pero como cualquier mujer en el embarazo, además de comer mucho, estaban con un humor cambiable...

-¡Luffy!

-Huh ¿Qué pasa Nami?

-¡Dame algo de comer!

-Pero, ¿que te pasa?

-Tu me odias ¿verdad Luffy?

-N…No para nada Na-

-¡Luffy!- Lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Pero que te pasa Nami?

-¡Luffy!

-¿Y ahora?

-Dame un beso Luffy.

-¿Huh?

-¿No quieres? ¿Me odias verdad?

-No Nami! Yo te am-

-¡Cállate ya!

_-Pero que rayos le pasa, esta loca._

* * *

Por otra parte, en casa de los Roronoa...

-Zoro… tengo hambre . - Dijo Robin haciendo pucheros de niña pequeña.

-Pu.. Pues a.. Aquí hay algo de comida.

-Zoro ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Robin últimamente?- Susurro Chopper a Zoro.

-Bueno, las mujeres embarazadas tienen un cambio de humor bastante extraño.

-Zoro ¿Qué no vez que necesito mas comida?

-¿Huh?

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y se iban normalizando, Nami y Robin estaban cada vez mas normales, aunque con su enorme panza.

Los días pasaban, y era un hermoso invierno, se acercaba la navidad, para ser exactos era el 7 de diciembre, cerca de las 5:00 de la tarde, cuando…

Nadie se esperaba que ese 7 de diciembre, ambas fuesen a tener su bebé, fueron rápidamente a un hospital, no iban a dejarlo en manos de Chopper, tal vez confiaban mucho en el, pero, no estaban seguros si el renito sabia algo acerca de partos, y no se iban a quedar a averiguarlo.

….

….

…

Zoro y Luffy estaban impacientes fuera de las respectivas salas de parto, que curiosamente estaban juntas,

cuando…

-El parto ha sido un éxito- dijeron 2 señoritas casi al mismo tiempo saliendo de las respectivas habitaciones.

Ambos fueron a las habitaciones, en la habitación de Nami, estaba ella, cansada, apenas consiente, con una bebé en los brazos, idéntica a ella, pero con un cabello negro como el de Luffy.

Y en la habitación de Robin, estaba un poco mas conciente que Nami, con un bebé en los brazos, un Mini-Zoro, con ojos azules.

Ahora, eran cada uno una hermosa familia.

* * *

**Como dije, este capitulo no fue muy largo, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado ;D**


	6. El final o el inicio?

Ese 7 de diciembre, fue un día maravilloso.

El 24 de diciembre, fue un día espectacular, además, de ser el cumpleaños del pequeño doctor, la antigua tripulación completa se reunió en la casa de Zoro y Robin.

-Yohohoho~ Que gusto verlos de nuevo, tan fuertes y saludables. ¡Un bebé! mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, aunque claro, ¡yo no tengo ojos! Yohohoho~- Dijo Brook cuando vio al bebé.

-Robin-chwan~ feliz navidad~ -Dijo el cocinero entrando a la casa, Sin siquiera notar la presencia del bebé

-Gracias Sanji igualmente- Dijo Robin sonriente. Mientras Zoro veía la escena celoso.

-Hola a to-….. -¡Woooh! ¿De donde salió ese niño?- Decia Usopp sorprendido por el hijo de Zoro y Robin.- ¡Parece un Mini-Zoro!

-Es su hijo- decia la arqueóloga riendo.

-¡Hijo! ¡¿De Zoro?!

-Si- dijo Robin aún riendo.

-Hum ¿Pues que esperabas Usopp?-Dijo Zoro algo molesto- ¿Querías que un niño identico a mi callera del cielo?

-Pu..pues no pero, ¡Me sorprendieron!

Paso un rato antes de que los demás llegaran, al pasar 15 minutos aproximadamente llegó Franky.

-¿De quien es ese bebé?-Preguntó Franky entrando sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Es hijo de Robin y Zoro – Dijo Brook.

-¡Super!- Dijo Franky haciendo una de sus típicas y ridículas poses.

Naturalmente, Chopper ya estaba ahí, los únicos que faltaban eran Luffy y Nami.

Ya eran las 7:30 y aún no llegaban, cerca de las 8:00…

-Lamentamos llegar tarde- Dijo Nami.

-Nami-swan~ Ya llegaste~ - Dijo Sanji viendo a Nami entrar junto con Luffy.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Luffy!- Dijo Usopp con un tono un poco sorprendido al ver a Luffy con la bebé en los brazos.

Porque, a pesar de que se vieron en la boda, nunca se enteraron de los bebes de Zoro y de Luffy.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?- Dijo Luffy con un tono inocente.

-Luffy ¿No me digas que tu y Nami….?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Te sorprendes por ella, si si entiendo te sorprendiste- Decia Luffy mientras reía, además Sanji estaba hecho piedra, volteó a ver a Robin que, también tenia un bebé en los brazos y se quedo en shock.

-¡Marimo maldito! – Decia Sanji tomando a Zoro de la camisa y jalándolo, diciendo otras palabras que no se entendían en lo mas mínimo, lo mismo hizo con Luffy.

-Bueno ya basta Sanji por favor déjalos en paz, de cualquier forma todos sabíamos que ninguna de ellas terminaría contigo.- Dijo Usopp con un tono burlón.

-¡Cállate Usopp!- Dijo Sanji enojado – Nami-swan, Robin-chwan ¿Se hubieran enamorado de mi verdad?~

-Para nada – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos rieran.

-¡No se rían idiotas!

-Acéptalo Ero-cook, no importa que hubiese pasado, Robin se enamoraría de mi- Dijo Zoro en un tono burlón, lo cual provoco que Robin se sonrojara ligeramente y que todos se rieran.

* * *

Esa navidad, fue la mas hermosa para los Sombrero de Paja.

Todos riendo y jugando, ahora con dos nuevos miembros.

Aunque… Había algo… Que olvidaron….

-Oigan Marimo y Luffy respóndanme una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres Ero-cook?

-Pues me preguntaba ¿Qué nombres tienen sus hijos?

-¿Q.. Que qué nombre?

-Si, todos tienen nombre ¿o no?

-Pues… No tienen.

¡¿EHH?!-Dijeron todos los tripulantes, (a excepción de Robin, Nami, Luffy y Zoro).

-¿¡Cómo que no tienen nombre!?

-Pues es que nunca se nos ocurrio uno- Dijo Zoro.

-Si así es, no voy a ponerle a mi hija Luffia o una Mini-Nami.

-¿Y porque no les ponen uno?- Preguntó el narizón.

Casi toda esa noche, todos los Sombrero de Paja pensaban en un nombre para los niños, dando ideas a veces que combencian a uno pero a los demás no, ningún nombre era bueno…

* * *

-¿Qué tal Shizuka* para mi niña?- Preguntó Nami.

-Si viene siendo tu hija no creo- Dijo Usopp  
Nota: Shizuka significa calmada, serena, silenciosa, pácifica*

-¿¡Qué intentas decir!?

-Nada.

Todos seguian murmurando nombres para la niña

¿Miki?

¿Yoko?

¿Tani?

¿Akiko?

Pero ninguno les parecia.

-¿Qué tal Yukiko*? – Dijo Luffy mirando al techo.

Nota: Yukiko significa niña de la nieve*

Todos voltearon a ver a Luffy.

¿Yukiko? – Dijo Nami

-Si, nació en invierno y es una niña.

-Tiene razón-Comentó Usopp.

-Entonces, Yukiko será- Dijo Nami mientras miraba a la pequeña niña.

-Y ahora ¿Cuál será el nombre del niño?

-¿Qué tal Kuro*?- Dijo Franky

-Pero apenas es el primero- Dijo Zoro.

Nota: Kuro ignifica noveno hijo*

Al igual que con Yukiko, opinaron muchos nombres y ninguno les gusto.

¿Nori?

¿Osamu?

¿Hachira?

¿Aki?

-Huh ¿Por qué no le ponemos Nanashi* de una vez?- Dijo Zoro burlandose.

Nota: Nanashi significa Sin nombre*

-A mi me gusta Katashi- Dijo Robin.

-¿Kata… shi?

-Katashi.

-Eso no esta mal- Dijo Brook

-Entonces… ¿Katashi?- Preguntó Zoro.

-Pues a mi me gusta- Dijo Robin.

-Si, creo que esta bien.

Ahora, los 2 bebés tenían un nombre, Yukiko y Katashi.

Los dos nuevos miembros de las familias Monkey D. y Roronoa.

Después de navidad, los Sombrero de Paja no se veían muy seguido, sobre todo porque Luffy, Nami, Robin y Zoro tenían que estar cuidando a sus hijos, por eso no se veian mucho.

Algo que si se sabia, era que la hija de Luffy y Nami, extrañamente el nombre de Shizuka le hubiese quedado bien, esa niña parecía una muñequita, no lloraba casi nunca, dormía placenteramente, no despertaba a sus padres, y no provocaba escándalo nunca.

Por otra parte, Katashi era muy ruidoso, Zoro y Robin apenas y podían dormir a veces, era muy cansado para los dos, y nunca tenían tiempo para ellos, lo cierto era que, cuando ese niño sonreía, todo era tan lindo, hasta Zoro que no demostraba mucho sus emociones, amaba ver a su hijo feliz.

Día con día el pequeño era más calmado, menos llorón, y Yukiko parecia cada día mas un ángel, el tiempo paso muy rápido, y ya tan pronto, ambos niños tenían 5 años, ciertamente, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

* * *

-¡Mamá mama mira! ¡Te traje una flor que encontré!- Le dijo Katshi a su madre, Robin.

-Muchas gracias Katashi que lindo- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-A pesar de que no lo necesitaban, Zoro seguía entrenando duro, lo cual llamaba la atención de su hijo.

-Papá ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Preguntó si inocente hijo, Zoro dejando lo que hacía.

-Ah hola, bueno pues estoy entrenando, uno nunca sabe cuando se necesite la fuerza.

-¿Por qué entrenas todo el día?

-Bueno la principal razón, es por protegerlos, a ti y a tu madre.

-¿Protegernos?

-Si, yo, no se que haría sin ustedes.

* * *

-El niño se fue sonriente, a casa de Luffy, que estaba a varias calles de ahí.

-¿Hola? ¿Yukiko? ¿Tío Luffy? ¿Tía Nami?- Decía el pequeño llegando a la casa.

-Ah hola Katashi ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó Nami abriendo la puerta- Pasa pasa.

-Hola Tía Nami, ¿esta Yukiko?

-¿Yukiko? Creo que esta en el patio con Luffy, ve si quieres.

-Gracias- Dijo el pequeño mientras corria al patio.

-¿Yukiko?

-¡Hola Katashi!

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Veo las habilidades de papá, ¡mira mi papá es genial!

Luffy estaba haciendo Gomu Gomu No's, impresionando a los niños.

-Mi papá es genial, y ¡Es el rey de los piratas!

-¿A si? Genial, mi papá ¡Es el mejor espadachín del mundo entero!

Los niños Vivian fuertes, sanos, felices, todo lo que necesitaban, no podían pedir nada más, Yukiko y Katashi, eran unos niños con una suerte increíble y unos padres igual de increíbles.

Ellos siguieron, fuertes, felices, saludables, y siguieron así, siempre...

**EL FIN.**


End file.
